You lied to me SasoxIta Yaoi fan fic
by Alucardsblood
Summary: Sasori has learned a new jutsu and wishes to try it out on Itachi. the is a Yaoi fan fic guyxguy . This was a request from a friend on


a href"Image URL address"/a

WARNING: contains heavy hentai (guy on guy action.)

"Hey Itachi!" Sasori called, walking into the living room.

Itachi looked at Sasori, as he walked in the room.

"Leader, asked me to teach you this new Jutsu" Sasori said.

"Fine, what kind is it?" Itachi asked.

"A transformation jutsu" Sasori answered.

"Alright, can you show me?" Itachi asked.

"No, I can't do it, I don't have a living body" Sasori answered.

Itachi sighed.

"Fine!" Itachi said.

Sasori showed Itachi same hand signs.

Itachi made the hand sighs.

A cloud of smoke appeared around Itachi, then faded way.

Itachi transformed.

Itachi looked himself over.

"What the hell is the meaning of this, Sasori?" Itachi hissed, in a woman voice.

"Well it looks like you have transformed, into a woman" Sasori purred.

"I can see that, but why would Leader, want me to learn a jutsu like this?" Itachi growled.

"Oh I lied, Zetsu told me about this jutsu" Sasori said, calmly.

"What, then why did you want me to use it?" Itachi growled.

"Well, I wanted to see what you looked like as a woman" Sasori purred, walked closer to Itachi.

"You bastard, tell me how to brake the jutsu!" Itachi snapped.

"I can't, it will last for twenty four hours, before it can be broken" Sasori said, walked even closer to Itachi.

Before Itachi, knew it Sasori, was a little to close.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Itachi asked, taking a step back.

"I want to know, if this jutsu is a really good one or not" Sasori purred, grabbing Itachi, and pushing him to the couth.

"What the hell?" Itachi gasped.

Sasori said nothing, and pinned Itachi to the couth.

"If this is what I want, then I'm going to teach it to Deidara" Sasori purred, crushing his lips to Itachi's.

Itachi fought back for a little bit but kissed Sasori back.

The kiss heated up.

Sasori licked at Itachi's bottom lip.

Itachi opened his mouth letting Sasori's tongue in.

Sasori explored every inch of Itachi's mouth, their tongues rolling over each other.

They broke the kiss for air.

"You taste good, no wonder I never hear Kisame, complain" Sasori purred.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Well so fare this jutsu is working for me, but there is something else we have to do, so I will know, if I will really want to teach this to Deidara" Sasori purred.

"Oh you really thing, I'm that kind of girl" Itachi purred, playfully.

"Oh I know you are" Sasori purred.

Itachi smirked, pushing Sasori off him, and got to his feet then took off running to Sasori's room.

Sasori followed after Itachi.

Itachi was lying on the bed naked.

"Do you do this for Kisame, when you're horny?" Sasori purred, shutting the door.

"Hmm, hm I'm an Uchiha, it's in my blood. Now get over here and fuck me!" Itachi purred.

Sasori smiled, and slowly walked over to the bed.

"Come on, don't make me wait" Itachi whined.

"But making you want it is fun" Sasori purred.

Itachi growled softly.

"Alright, alright you really want me that bad?" Sasori purred, smirking.

"I've wanted you for a long time, but I never really know how to ask" Itachi said, smirking.

Sasori walked over to the bed.

Itachi started to pull his cloths off quickly.

"Calm down, I'm not going anywhere" Sasori said, grabbing Itachi's hands.

Itachi looked up at him with an ugly look.

Sasori pulled his hands away, and shook his head.

"Do what ever you want" Sasori said.

Itachi pulled Sasori's pants down all the way, and then removed his shit throwing it to the floor.

Itachi looked Sasori up and down.

"Even for a puppet, you have a nice body" Itachi purred.

"Is that the man in you, or the woman you are" Sasori said, grinning.

"Both" Itachi purred, taking Sasori's length into his mouth, starting to suck.

"Damn you move fast" Sasori gasped.

Itachi started to suck harder.

"Aahhh!" Sasori moaned softly.

Itachi stopped sucking, and looked up at Sasori.

"I thing your hard enough, now fuck me" Itachi said, calmly.

"Hmm, hm as you wish" Sasori purred, pushing Itachi back on his back.

Sasori move between Itachi's legs, placing his length at his entrance thrusting in hard.

"Aahhh, damn this feels so weird" Itachi moaned.

"Dose it feel good?" Sasori moaned.

Itachi blushed.

"Are you blushing?" Sasori moaned.

"Shut up, it because I'm a woman, when you say stuff like, dose it feel good makes me blush" Itachi growled, as Sasori, pulled almost all the way out, then thrusting back in.

"Oh really, well I thing your cute when you blush" Sasori purred, pulling almost all the way out then thrusting back in.

"Aahhh, just shut up!" Itachi moaned, blushing harder.

"Hmm, hm no, I like making you blush, This is a side of you, I have never seen" Sasori moaned.

Itachi growled, and looked away still blushing.

Sasori started kissing Itachi's neck.

"Aahhh, harder, faster it's really starting to feel good!" Itachi moaned.

Sasori did as he was asked picking up his speed and pace.

"Aaahhh, God Sasori, no wonder Deidara loves being fucked by you, you're so good" Itachi moaned, starting to move in time with Sasori.

"Aahhh, don't stop doing that" Sasori moaned.

"Aahhh!" they both moaned.

They both keep their rhythm, and pace for an hour.

"Itachi, I'm going to cum!" Sasori moaned.

"Ooohhh, God me too!" Itachi moaned.

Sasori was the first to come shooting his seed deep inside Itachi.

Itachi came on Sasori hips and the bed.

Sasori pulled out of Itachi, and fell on the bed next to him.

They both lay there panting for a few moments.

"If I get knocked up, and have your kid. I'll kill you five times before you hit the ground" Itachi panted, looking over at Sasori.

"That won't happen, trust me" Sasori panted.

"It better not" Itachi growled.

Sasori covered them both up.

Itachi laid his head on Sasori's chest and heart.

"You will be back to you're old self in the morning" Sasori said.

"Good, I hope so" Itachi said, closing his eyes.

Sasori closed his eyes.

They fell asleep like that.

It was the next morning.

Itachi opened his eyes and looked himself up and down.

Itachi sighed with relief.

"I see your back to normal" Sasori purred.

Itachi smiled at him and got out of bed.

Sasori did the same.

"We will have to do this again" Sasori said.

"Yes, but you be the woman next time" Itachi said.

"Hmm, hm yeah if I could, I don't have a living body remember?" Sasori said.

"Oh I'll find a way" Itachi purred, pulling on his pants.

Sasori said nothing, and pulled his pants on.

Sasori and Itachi walked out of Sasori's room.

Deidara and Kisame walked into the living room.

Sasori and Itachi looked at each other, and smiled.

"Deidara, Kisame, I have a new jutsu Leader, want me to teach you" Sasori said.

"Alright" Kisame said walking over to Sasori.

"Yes, Danna, hm" Deidara said, walking over to Sasori.

Sasori showed them the hand sighs.

Kisame and Deidara made the hand sighs, and with a puff a smoke they transformed.

Kisame and Deidara looked at each other.

"You're a woman!" Kisame gasped, in a woman's voice.

"You are to, hm!" Deidara gasped, in a woman's voice.

"What the hell we have women's voices" they gasped.

Sasori and Itachi smirked, and walked over to then, and grabbed them throwing them over their shoulders.

"Itachi, what the hell is going on put me down!" Kisame screamed.

Itachi said nothing, and walked into his and Kisame's room, shutting the door behind them.

"Danna, what's going on, hm?" Deidara asked.

"I'll tell you later" Sasori answered, walking into their room, shutting the door behind then.

Konan walked into the room with Zetsu.

"Did you hide the cameras really well?" Konan asked.

"Yes, we will get everything" the dark side said.

"Do you want us to teach the jutsu to Kakuzu, or Hidan?" the light side asked.

"Have Sasori, teach it to one of them, it won't work on him" Konan answered.

Zetsu said, and smiled.

THE END


End file.
